world wars clone wars
by 1049
Summary: During the early days of world war 2 a fleet of separatist appear above earth to take over the planet bet when they see that the axis powers have taken power and start to over run the rivals they see an opportunity to make new allies but so does the republic
1. Chapter 1

High in earth's orbit space was one of the many mysterious places and things we couldn't understand and a question of are we alone out there.

That question was answered during the start of the war

In space A Separatist Providence class Dreadnought along with two Recusant-class warships three Lucrehulk-class Battleships and four Munificent-class Star frigates came out of hyperspace above earth

In the bridge of the Separatist Dreadnought Count Dooku and General Grievous looked down at the planet in front of them General Grievous lets out Growl and looks at Count Dooku

" Why did have my fleet move all the way to the unknown regions count?" Grievous asked the leader of the Separatist " While it's quite simple general" Dooku said to Grievous

" this planet is unknown to both us and the Republic and it could have the proper resources that we can use to strengthen our armies and bring the Republic to it knees" Count Dooku said to general grievous who chuckled evil laugh

" Uh General" A droid said to Grievous " What is it?" Grievous said to the Droid

" we detected a large enough area to land are forces here on this section of the planet" The droid said to grievous showing the droid general and count Dooku showing them a hologram image of earth showing an outlined image of Germany

" Very well Grievous prepare the landing craft my ship we shall decent to the planet surfaces" Count Dooku said to Grievous " At once count" Grievous said to Dooku

soon separatist landing craft and warships made there way to earth surface there destination was Germany

Europe 1940

the German army was marching through the streets of France as the blitzkrieg smash through any defiance from the French.

In Berlin

the leaders of the Third Reich gather in the fatherlands capital to celebrate the success in concurring most of Europe

Many of the top German leaders were in the German Capital

" Gentlemen" Adolf Hitler said catching his top advisors and generals attention " this marks a new area for Germany to day the sons of the fatherland fight to take back what is are and know we shall begin to spread our power through all of Europe and-' He was caught off when a German soldier rushed into the room catching everyone's attention

" what is it" Hitler asked in complete annoyance

" My Fuhrer you must see this it looks like an invasion" The German said " What that is impossible" A German General said soon German air raid began to sounded

"what is the meaning of this" Hitler said as he walked outside with his advisors and generals following behind him outside of the building and look to see space ships in the skies above Berlin Descending to the ground below soon a ship landed in front of them and opened to revile two machines that were a tanned color holding rifles of the likes they had never seen the machines stood side by side on the left and on the right

They notice a man in in dark clothing with a grey beard walking towards them as the man approached them German soldier arrived to protect the German leaders incase of attack

" Greeting I'm count Dooku Leader of the confederacy of independent systems " count Dooku said to the German leadership

" I'm Adolf Hitler leader of the fatherland what brings you here to Germany?' Hitler asked count Dooku

" I come not to fight but to offer you a deal" count Dooku said to the German leader

( I'm gonna stop it right there let me know what you think)


	2. Chapter 2

Count Dooku was sitting in a meeting with Hitler Benito Mussolini and Japaneses Prime Minister Hideki Tojo along with there soldiers discussing there so called dear

" Gentle men I come here from ta galaxy more advanced and i come here to offer each of your empires a chance to expand to the stars" Count Dooku said to the three Axis leaders who looked at each other

" What is that you ask in return?" Hideki Tojo asked the separatist leader " All i ask is for you to join the Separatist cause and help us defeat the Republic" Dooku said to the Japanese prime minster " If we agree to ally ourselves with your Separatist cause what will we gain in return?" Mussolini asked Count Dooku

" By allying yourselves with the Separatist planets that are combined forces seize will rightfully got you to whoever see's fit and you will also have command of the separatist droid armies and are star fleet if you choose to join our cause " Count Dooku said to the three leaders of the Axis Powers

Hitler gave Dooku a dark stern glare " Have you ever fought a war count?" Hitler asked Dooku who was puzzled by the German Dictator " No I can't say that I have why?" Dooku asks Hitler wanting to know the reason for the question " I Have fought in a great war many years ago for the Fatherland and was devastated to find that Germany had surrendered to the Allies and to be punished after so many sons of the Fatherland had died only to see Germany Fall to the Allies" Hitler Said to Count Dooku

the leader of the separatist was shocked to have hear that the Leader of Germany had fought in a war for a country that he know controls " If we do ally ourselves with your Separatist we wish to fight under are own flags and use are armies to fight you Republic But we ask that your droids to fight under our flags And our Naval officers to take command of the ships you have but your droids to still operate them" Hitler had said to Dooku not wanting to see Germany fall Like he had scene in the First world war

" I Can assure that we will not loose this war and the droid armies will be at you disposal and you will have the liberty to fight under your flags and the droids will remain on the warships as your naval officers take charge" Dooku said the leaders of the Axis powers

Hitler Mussolini and Hideki Tojo look at each other and nodded

" Very well count Germany, Italy, and Japan will join the Separatist alliance" Hitler said to Count Dooku who nodded

" Wise choice you have made" Count Dooku said to three Axis Leaders No sooner The axis powers have agreed to join Separatist German soldiers, Tanks and air craft were boarding Separatist ships that was the Nazi flags painted on same for Italy and Japan on other Separatist ships as well.

Then Hundreds of thousands separatist forces where left on earth as hundred of thousands Axis troops Left Earth on the Separatist ships know commanded by High Ranking Axis officers soon the Galaxy will have to face a new threat that is far more Dangerous then the Droid armies.

( I'm gonna stop it right and please let me know what you think and sorry if this chapter is short)


	3. Chapter 3

On the bridge of a separatist dreadnought with the Nazi flags painted on both side of the haul A German Naval captain sat in the command chair as the ship was moving through hyperspace

" Uh Excuse me sir" A battle droid said to the captain " What is it?" the captain asked the droid

" Where about to drop out of hyper space over the planet of Lothal in a few minutes and there appears to be no republic ships stationed in the entire system so what should we should we pass by it or start landing our forces?" The Battle droid asked the German Captain

" We shall takes the planets and it's system in the Name of the Fuhrer and in the Name of the Fatherland Prepare the forces to land on the planet we shall take it without Hesitation" the German officer said with authority

" Yes sir" the battle droid said soon the Fleet Dropped out of hyper space above the planet of Lothal

a young man about fifteen years old was sitting at a restaurant waiting for his date to arrive " Ephraim!" The young man heard someone call his name he turned his head and saw his girl friend who was about the same age walking towards him

" Mira I was staring to think you weren't coming" Ephraim said to his girlfriend as he kissed her on the lips

" Yeah sorry I'm Late my parents we talking to me about how i need to pay attention during my classes and try to make a better future for my self" Mira said to Ephraim causing to chuckle a little bit

" There still talking to you about that?" Ephraim said to Mira as he took a sip from his drink " Yeah i just can't wait and go to Naboo Liked we talked for the weekend" Mira said to Ephraim who smiled

" My dads ship is all ready to go we just need to leave tomorrow morning and we should get there by mid day" Ephraim said to his girlfriend

" Hey have you Talk to Ryder I haven't seen him in a while" Mira said to him

" I actually contacted him this morning he still on Coruscant with his father and The Senator to discuss political issues" Ephraim Said to Mira who rolled here eyes

" Well if he is going to the future governor of Lothal i guess he has to learn to talk like a politicians" Mira said to Ephraim who laughed a little bit

After finishing there meal the two young couple decided to walk around the city and enjoy there time together

" I Can't wait for this weekend just the two us alone together" Mira said to Ephraim who cupped her cheek and kisses her

" That's right just the two of us and nothing is going to stop us" Ephraim said to his girlfriend knowing that nothing was going to stop them from being together for the weekend.

But soon notices a large shadow moving above them they look up to see Separatist ships above them

" Oh No" Ephraim said

Then Separatist landing Crafts where landing outside of the city but it was separatist droids leaving from the landing craft It was German troops and tanks marching towards the city

The citizens of lothal could hear the sound marching troops vastly approaching the city " Ephraim what should we do?" asked a Scared Mira

" We need to head to the spaceport my dads ship is there " Ephraim said to Mira then the two made there way to the spaceport as quickly as the can

On the Bridge of the dreadnought The German Officer watches as the sons of the fatherland start to take control of the planet as a three Vulture droids fly by the bridge

" Uh Sir" A battle droid says to the German officer " What is it?" The captain asks the droid "our forces are moving towards the city and have encountered no resistance by our calculations the planet should be under our control in under a day" The battle droid said to the German officer

" Good and if there any ships that attempt to leave stop them shoot them down if you have to" the German officer said to the droid

" Roger Roger" the droid said

Mira and Ephraim had made to space port just as the German troops made it to the city

" There it is " Ephraim said the ship was a YT-1000 light freighter " Come on we must hurry before they get to the space port" Mira said as the got into the ship" Alright let's power her up" Ephraim said as he started up the ship " Putting hyperspace coordinates to Corusant" Mira said "and done" Mira said as the ship flew out of the space port and entered hyperspace Hoping to find there friend and governor of Lothal and tell them what has happened

" Uh sir it appears that a YT-1000 Light Freighter escaped the planet and entered hyperspace just as the were leaving the planets atmosphere" A Battle droid said to the German officer

" Is that it?" The German officer asked the droid " Uh yes sir"

The German officer was silent for a moment " Lock down the space port anyone seen near the space port are shoot on sight I Don't want anyone else trying to escape" The German officer said to the droid

" Yes sir" the battle droid said to the Captain

( I'm gonna stop it right there and please let me know what you think of this chapter)


	4. Chapter 4

On board separatist landing craft the 10th and 11th Army approach the planet of Dantooine inside the German tanks and halftracks were being prepared for the invasion they had received word the a republic base had been set up and was left with only a Battalion of clones to defend it

" Soldiers to day we fight for the fatherland and the Fuhrer soon This planet will know belong to Germany and every planet after that will belong to us Sihala!" A German General shouted to his men as he preformed there Salute

" Sinhala, Sinhala, Sinhala" The German troops said as they did there salute Soon the the landing crafts started ascend to the planet Below

The clone base had finished just days ago and was fully operational

" I can't believe where stuck on a base where nothing happens" A clone trooper said to his brothers " Ah give it rest will ya Besides we should at least enjoy the peace a quiet" Another Clone trooper said to his brother as they were guarding the perimeter of the base

Meanwhile in the command center

a clone commander was watching over the base "sir" The commander turned his attention to a clone trooper " Sir we have incoming transmission from General Kenobi and General Skywalker" the clone trooper said to the commander " Patch it trough" The commander said

Soon the holograms of Obi-wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker " Generals it's good to hear from you" The commander said

" As for you commander stone how goes the knew the Base?" Obi-wan Kenobi asked the clone commander

" The base is coming along well Generals there are a few minor Problems here and there but nothing to serious to worry about" Commander stone said to the jedi Generals

" Hm well then it appears that there is nothing to worry about then" Kenobi said to commander stone but soon alarms start to sound " What's going on !?" Commander stone shouted wanting to know what was happening

" Sir we have enemy bombers and ground forces moving in from every directions!" A clone trooper said then the sound of explosions could be heard

In the air Droid bombers were dive bombing the clone air field Neutralizing there air power as German infantry and armor move in

" I want tanks surrounding both in and outside of the base get our defenses up that could by us some time" Commander stone ordered his men

" Sir sector twelve has been breached!" a clone trooper informed commander stone

" get reinforcements to sector Twelve down there know!" Commander stone ordered

Outside of the base clone troopers were locked in a fire fight with advancing German troops

" We have to hold this position!" A clone trooper shouted as he fired his blaster " Are you insane we need reinforcements to hold this position!" another shouted as he shoot at Panzer 3 that was advancing towards them

Only for the tank to fire at them and killing them instantly Republic AT-TE where doing there best to keep the German troops from advancing any closer but the German tanks were more mobile the the republics and destroyed all

" Here they come" A clone trooper stated as he aimed down his sights of his gun to see the German troops advancing towards them

" What the!? there not droids there human!" a clone trooper shouted only to receive a bullet to the head

Soon German troops made there way to the clone front lines some being shoot in the back as they retreated or being Bayoneted by German soldiers

Commander stone looked at the Jedi Generals " Generals according to my men the ground forces aren't droids there humans with weaponry we haven't seen before we need reinforcements know !" Commander stone shouted

" We'll try to get you reinforcements to you as quickly as we can you and your men just need to hold out for a little while longer" Obi-wan said to commander stone

" Roger that General we'll do what we can" Commander stone said To Obi-wan " Good luck commander and may the force be with you" Obi wan said then the transmissions end.

four hours later after heavy fighting The remaining clones where forced to surrender Those the were injured badly in the fighting ( Including civilians across the planet)were placed in front of firing Squad and executed those that weren't were transported off world to earth to face a more horrible in the German occupied continent of Europe in the death camps.


	5. Chapter 5

On Earth Adolf Hitler sits in a meeting with his top advisors discussing there advances through Europe and the Galaxy with Germany, Italy, Japan allying themselves with count Dooku and the separatist to fight the republic and take control of spaces that where once under republic will now fall to the Axis powers

" Excuse My Fuhrer " A German officer said to Hitler as he enters the room ' Yes what is it ? " Hitler asks the officer

" Our forces have captured a star system and a planet that has been protected by the republic" The German officer said to Hitler. Hitler looks at the officer as did the top brass of the German military

" what of the republic forces ?" A German General asked the officer " they surrender and are on there way her to be taken to the camps" The officer said to the general who nodded

Hitler stood quiet for a minute not long after him and the Axis powers allied themselves with count Dooku and the Separatist Germany has already taken an entire star system and concurred a planet that was once controlled but he knew that it would not be long for the republic to try and take them back

Hitler then orders twenty thousand troops to both Lothal and Dantooine and there are given strict orders to hold them and never surrender Hitler the gives another that will shock the Galaxy later on in the later years of the war ant children human or not will be drafted and fight for the fatherland while this was going on another battle was taking place in a French city known as Dunkirk

British and French troops where meet with the separatists War machine and now struggled to hold there ground against the mechanical war machine with the German forces.

British and French forces wait on the beach for ships to rescue them as German stukas along with separatist Hyena bombers attack them from above Hitler is determined to keep the French and British troops from finding out about the separatist allies and for days there British and French troops are held on the beach Hitler hopes to take them prisoner

but one day a miracle had happened for the British and French troops fisherman from London had cross the channel with there boats and used them to take every single man to London for Hitler it was a devastating loss for know the Churchill and the British government will now of the axis alliance with of the Separatists

The year now Is 1941 having concurred most of western Europe Hitler now turns his attention to the east having ended his alliance with Stalin to take Poland Hitler orders some 4.5 million troops along with the separatist forces that are left under his command to attack the soviet union this was known as operation Barbarossa there Blitzkrieg like attack caught the Soviet Union off guard forcing Stalin to send his own troops into battle unprepared to against the separatist forces

For the next five months from June 22 - December 5 of 1941 the Soviet Union and Nazi Germany along with there new allies will be locked in a conflict that would result in the deaths of millions of troop on both sides

only for two Days later on December 7th 1941

the Japanese and separatist have launched a surprise air attack against the Untied States Naval Base Pearl Harbor on the Island of Oahu thrusting America in to the conflict as this happened The Japanese and Separatist forces take hold of the Pacific Islands at a time expanding the Japanese empire in the Pacific

Meanwhile

A fleet of republic warships emerge from hyper space the 104th clone battalion und the command of Jedi General Plo Koon they arrive to take back the planet

It has been a year since the planet has been taken from the republic from the unknown enemy forces that aligned them selves with the separatist now with the republic able to spare a battalion with the clone wars at a stalemate they can know focus on retaking this sector but are not prepared for the enemy forces they are about to meet

on the bridge of the republic Flag ship Jedi master Plo Koon looked out of the windows of the bridge to see the enemy fleet in orbit of the planet he could see a symbol of some kind on the hull of the ships but couldn't make out what it was but that would be a question to answer later for now his mission was to retake the planet

But the Jedi didn't know what would be waiting for him on the planet below

( I'm gonna stop it right there and let me know what you think)


	6. Chapter 6

Jedi master Plo Koon awaits in a gunship in the hanger of his flagship waiting to break through the blockade so his Battalion can land on the planet of Dantooine

On the bridge of the flagship A Republic admiral Watches as the republic fleet engages the enemy fleet he watches closely at the ship movements and notices an opening between a dreadnought and a frigate

" General Plo Koon I see an opening I suggest you take who's ever commanding this fleet is experienced an might notice it before we have a chance to land on the planet" the admiral said to Plo Koon through the commlink " Very Well admiral we making away towards the planet" General Plo Koon said as he and 104st Clone Battalion with his second in command commander wolfe to lead them into battle

Mean while The German officer that was in charge of the fleet above the planet watches as the republic makes there way through the blockade " Sir it seems the republic have fallen for the trap should we signal the rest of our fleet to join the battle?" A battle droid asked the German officer

" No wait until there forces have reached the ground than signal the rest of our fleet to circle around and surround them we will trap them on the planet and destroy there fleet " German officer instructed the battle droid " Roger Roger" the battle droid said

General Plo Koon was in the gun ships " General Plo Koon were passed the blockade approaching the planet now" the pilot of the gunship as they made there way towards the planet Master Plo Koon felt a disturbance in the force he couldn't tell what it was but he knew this invasion was going to end badly for the republic

Thirty minutes later

the guns ship made it to the planet atmosphere and descending to the planets surface " General we should be approaching the landing zone any time now" the clone pilot said to Plo Koon " very good but you must be vigilant we don't know what type of defenses they had placed " Plo Koon said just then gun fire erupted around them " General where going to have the land the flak is to strong!" the pilot says to the general as he see's a gunship blown out of the sky

down below the German forces that where stationed on the planet had 8.8cm Flak 16 guns as well as 3.7 cm flak guns

In the air

Plo Koon felt the gunship shack violently

" Pilot how far are we from the base?" Plo Koon asked as he saw another gunship being blown out of the sky " at least two and half clicks sir but with this flak fire we might not be able to stay in the air for long" the pilot said

"Where going to have land General the flak is to heavy" commander wolf said to the Jedi general " Very well all ground forces prepare to land " Plo Koon said as his gunship started to descend to ground below

On the ground German infantry and armor wait on the ground for the republic forces once they see the republic gunships they open fire

On the republic home world

Mira and Ephraim Bridger where talking with there friend Ryder Azadi who was with his father senator Azadi the two had told Ryder and his father about the invasion of Lothal and asked if the republic could send aid but with the outbreak of the clone wars sending aid to just one planet would be impossible and with the invasion to retake Dantooine it seems that Lothal would have to wait

At the Jedi Temple

Ahsoka Tano and her master Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker where in the Jedi temple's war room

" We lost contact with master Plo's fleet over Dantooine just recently from what we know the enemy force that attacked are base and took Lothal Has Allied themselves with the Separatist and are well armed " Master Mace Windu said to the others who where in the war room

" Hmm it who ever Dooku allied him self must have been ready war all we need to do is figure where there located and but a stop to them" Obi wan Kenobi said to the Jedi Generals

" Our clone intelligence just recently intercepted a transmission from Count Dooku it appears the transmission came from the unknown regions " Skywalker said

" the unknown regions what in the blazes could he possibly be doing out there ?" Obi wan asked him " Unclear but it could lead us to where the enemy force that allied themselves with Dooku are" Skwalker said

(I'm gonna stop it right there and let me know what you think)


	7. not a chapter

this isn't a chapter I just want to wish A Happy HALLOWEEN


	8. Chapter 8

Obi Wan Kenobi was on the bridge of his venator class Star destroyer traveling through hyper space there Destination was the a planet in the unknown regions where count Dooku's new allies had come from he was leading the 212th clone battalion

" General Kenobi" Commander Cody said to his commanding officer as he walked up to him " Yes Cody?" Obi wan asked his second in command

" Our scanners have detected no sigh of enemy ship over the planet but there is a strong presence of separatist forces across the planet and they appear to be in some heavy fighting " Cody said to the Jedi General

" Hmm if there is fighting then it would seem that there is war going " Kenobi said as he placed a hand on his chin " If the planets in a civil war then the republic wouldn't be allowed to interfere ?" Cody asked the Jedi general

" Normally yes but since some of the Natives aligned them selves with the separatist then it is imperative that we help them and hopefully asked them to join the republic and bring this war to a quicker end " Kenobi said

The republic ships came out of hyper space and where meet with a beautiful green and blue planet almost close to Naboo " Pretty isn't it ?" Kenobi asked Cody " when you think about it I doesn't seem to look like there is a war going on" Cody said to the Jedi master

" I already had located a strong source of the separatist droids in this part of the planet" Kenobi said as he pointed at the pacific ocean on the holo table in the control room " Apparently there a chain of islands under enemy control but the main strong hold is Here" He said as he pointed at Japan it self" but there is another strong presence her as well" Kenobi pointed at Europe aiming at Germany and Italy

" but sir we only have enough men to fight in one part of the planet " Cody said to the Jedi general " correct and that is why were moving here" He pointed at and Island " From what are scans revealed there is a large amount of fighting " General Kenobi said to Cody

August 12 1942 Guadalcanal

US marines Have been on the Island for Five Days and in the five days they faced massive Resistance from the Japanese forces and Separatist forces Hyena Bombers and long with Japaneses Fighters from the enemy Carriers have been bombing there supply ships and there Naval Forces where in retreat after a long night battle with the Japanese navy the next morning the Marines could see the bodies of dead Sailors from the ships floating the the water

The marines out Gunned and out numbered still fight on " Well day Five of this fucking Hell hole and still no supplys " a marine says to his friends as he sits next to machine guns nest

" Yeah well what do you expect those new Jap Bombers keep tearing the ships apart and those new Metal soldiers they have aren't making things Better " another marine says as he proceeds to put a cigarette in his mouth and lights it

" Yeah well at least we took the Air Filed and the Japs have only a few carriers after midway" a Marine manning a machine guns says to the other

" Yeah but what good does that do us I mean this ain't the fucking Navy It the Marine corps " the marine with the smoke in his mouth "Yeah and the only supplies we got where from a few days ago and how many have we gotten since then none" a marine says to the one manning a machine gun.

He pays no attention to them and goes back to manning the gun tonight the Japanese where supposed launch a charge on the airfield tonight but didn't know when so they began to prepare for the assault just then a large shadow began to surround them the marines looked up to see multiple triangle like ships above them

"Oh what the hell " a marine says as he looks up at the ships

On the bridge

Obi wan was talking to a naval officer " so if where here then where are the separatist?" General Kenobi asked

" are scans indicated there forces are on the far side of the island here" the naval pointed at the opposite side of the island on the holo table Before Kenobi could reply the alarms went off " General Hyena Bombers at are twelve " A Naval officer said as the Hyena bombers attacked the Jedi cruiser

" Cody get the gunships ready were going to meet the native a lot sooner then expected" Obi wan said

 **( I'm gonna stop it right here and let me know what you think)**


	9. Chapter 9

General Kenobi is in the hanger of his warship with Cody running by his side towards a gunship " Remember Cody where here to fight the separatist and there allies if you encounter any beings who are against them and lets try not to anger them by know they probably think we brought the separatist here " Obi wan said to Cody

" copy that general I'll see you down there " Cody said to Obi wan Kenobi as the door closed on the gunship and Cody walks towards his

On the island below an artillery barrage had begun against the US marines

" WHAT THE HELL I THOUGHT THE ATTACK WAS SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN TO NIGHT!?" a Marine shouted as he took cover in a trench not long after the Republic ships where under attack by droid bombers Japanese artillery began to hammer to marine positions The marine looks up for a second to see the gunships coming towards them " what the!?" the marine says as he see's the gunship flying down towards them

In the lead gunship

" General Kenobi there's appear to be to camp not far from where the artillery positions are landing should we land there ?" the pilot asked Obi wan " Yes make way towards the camp. Cody Land some of your men and the tanks near the frontline if there's any men down there going to need medical aid reinforcements " General Kenobi told Cody through the comms

" copy that general " Cody said to the Jedi general

The frontlines

the artillery barrage has stopped US marines where taking positions for an incoming attack " HOLD YOU FIRE WAIT UNTIL THEY COME RIGHT WITH IN OUR SIGHTS!" A marine shouted to the others as he loaded up his Thompson sub machine gun

Then the sound of Japanese soldiers charging the marine trenches as they let out a battle cry with B2 following behind them bullets and red blaster bolts went back and forth as the marines continued to fire there guns at the approaching enemy forces as the battle droids kept pushing forward out of no where blue blaster bolts came from behind the Marines " What the !?" a Marine shouted

Commander Cody and his men ran through the brush with there guns ready once made it through they saw B2 super battle droids with human soldiers firing on other humans " All right fire!" Cody shouted as he and his men fired on the humans who were fight with the battle droids

Cody and his men dodge the droids blaster and enemy fire and made there way into the trenches " WHO THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS!?" One of the humans asked Cody as he took cover from the enemy gunfire " COMMANDER CODY OF THE 212TH KID WHERE'S YOUR COMMANING OFFICER !?" Cody shouted

" HE'S DEAD AND THE REST OF THE OFFICERS ARE SCATERD TRYING TO KEEP THE JAPS FROM BREAKING THROUGH OUR LINES AND REATKING THE AIR FILED !" the human soldiers said to Cody " ALRIGHT LISTEN WHERE GOING TO MAINTAIN THIS POSITION NO MATTER WHAT IS THAT CLEAR!?" Cody shouted to the soldier " YES SIR!" the soldier "ALRIGHT LET THEM HAVE IT!" Cody shouted

And the clones and the soldiers began to fire on the battle droids and Japanese's soldiers for two hours the enemy forces came at them until the sun began to set

Cody was with his men walking through the trenches he notices that the solider that he was fighting along side where looking at him and his men Cody, Boil and Waxer exited the trenches and saw the clones and the soldier where looking at each other and then going back to what they where doing before

" well at least we know who are allies are " boil said to Cody " yeah and we know that the enemy doesn't give up that Easily" Cody said as he looked at a trench

In the trench where dead men blown to pieces from the artillery barrage Cody just looked at the trench just by looking at the trench Cody knew that this war was going to be bloody till the very end.

 **( I'm gonna stop it right there and let me know what you think )**


	10. Chapter 10

Guadalcanal

Obi Wan and 212th clone battalion have on the island for two weeks and in that time he's men suffered heavy casualties that Japanese and separatists forces where giving it there all to drive them off the island but to no avail

Obi wan was in the Marine camp where he saw his men and the marines eating food and talking he walked thought the camp he was on his way to talk to colonel puller the veteran commander of the marines that Obi wan reinforced

" colonel Puller" obi wan said getting the colonels attention " Uh general Kenobi I thought you where of meditating like japs I didn't think you would be out here with the real men who actually fight" the colonel said. colonel puller wasn't that fond of Obi wan's religious teachings " with all do respect colonel I fight as well as any of the men yours and men " Obi wan said to the marine colonel

" that may be true but the men us the guns that they have ben used to train with and kill the enemy while you chose to fight with and over sized flashlight" colonel Puller said referring to Obi wans Light saber. Obi wan just let out a sigh he has been looked down on for not using a gun like the rest of the men he shrugged it off and just hopped that this war would not be long.

Scipio

The home planet of the banking clan was that was the only ones profiting with constant loans being taken from both republic and CIS but the once neutral planet was now occupied as the capital was now under the control of the third Reich German warships that when where given By the CIS Orbited the planet as German troops occupied the planet.

But Scipio wasn't the only Neutral planet Mandalore as well as other Neutral systems became pry to the Axis Powers the Japanese forces have taken Kiros but after seeing the Beauty oft he architecture and poetry the Japanese commander had ordered his men to a bas built two miles from the city and the city would be used as luxury spot for men off duty the colonists agreed as long as the militia forces where not causing trouble

But for duchess satine it was hard for her to leave the planet she once called home fall to an unknow enemy but she wasn't the only one to watch Mandalore fall Death Watch Mandalorian Terrorists who would not accept the pacifist ways of the new Mandalorian Government they had fought back against the new enemy forces but they suffered many casualties as the German elite the Waffen SS had slaughtered the Mandalorians a night before they took the planet

Coruscant

Duchess satine watch as her ship came out of hyper space but she wasn't wearing her usual clothing " I see you decide to accept or people's tradition as warriors " Bo Katan Said to her sisters as she wore Mandalorian Armor " as much as I despise Violence I suppose that time has now passed and it is only fitting for us to free mandalore from this new enemy" Satine says to her sister who nodded

As there ship Reach the planet they where greeted by Coruscant guards " Excuse me ma'am the Senator Amidala would like to talk you " a clone Guard said to the Duchess " tell the senator I will talk to her in the evening right now I wish to see the supreme chancellor " duchess Satine said to the clone guard " well ma'am follow us " the clone said to her

Jedi Temple

Anakin skywalker and his Padawan ahsoka Tano were walking towards the Jedi war room to talk about a strategy to send to Jedi Master Plo Koon who was sent to Dantooine but lost the signal from his fleet once reaching the planet

" Are you sure this is a wise idea master I mean Scipio, Mandalore as well as the other neutral systems have Fallen " ahsoka said hearing the news about the fall of neutral systems " I'm not sure about his either ahsoka but the separatists new Allies have gained more and more ground since they have been brought in to the war and Obi wans mission to the unknown has left with out another Jedi so this mission is important " Anakin said to his Padawan

Ahsoka nodded her hoping that master Plo Koon was fine

Dantooine

Jedi master Plo Koon and his men have been on the planet for Two weeks and the moral has dropped dramatically the for 104th clone battalion out of the eight hundred clones that where sent there where only two hundred and fifty left the rest where killed or captured commander wolffe was with the general looking at he barren landscape

All around the AT-TE and guns ships where destroyed as well as German and separatists armor dead troops from both sides where scattered all over the land " uh Permission to speak General?" commander wolffe asked the Jedi master " Permission granted commander " Plo Koon said to his second in command

" sir it's been two weeks and we haven't been able to contact for reinforcements there men are starting to think there's no hope and where low on ammunition " Commander wolffe told the Jedi general " what is your point commander?" Plo Koon asked his second in commander

Wolffe let out a sigh " sir what I'm, saying is that we should surrender now while we still have a chance to live look around the enemy has greater numbers more equipment there is no hope of winning here " commander wolffe said to his commanding officer

" there is always hope Wolffe you must faith help will arrive " Plo Koon said to second in command " must have faith will all do respect general look around you there isn't much hope here and how can you be so sure that help is coming?" Wolffe asked his commanding officer " I felt movement I the force help is arriving just be patient" plo Koon said to Wolffe

In space

the German fleet was holding strong Admiral Paul Fanger sat in his chair on the deck of ship as she watch the remains of the republic fleet float in front of him he watch in glory as the enemy was noting more but destroyed parts " ugh sir " a battle droid said to the admiral catching his attention

" Yes what is it ?" the Admiral asked the battle droid " sir where detecting multiple Republic ships exiting hyperspace" the battle droid told the admiral " Scramble the fighter and bombers and prepare all cannons lets help these republic fools join the friends in the after life " the admiral told the droid

" Roger, roger" the battle droid said

 **( I'm gonna stop it right there and let me know what you think)**


	11. Chapter 11

**( I will not be updating for a while because I was about to write a story but I stopped because of what I have the Asperger's syndrome and it had made me fell like an outcast my who life I have this crazy idea of goin into the army joining the military going to college but in the end I will always fell like an out cast in the end so if you don't se me update any story's this is why 1049 out)**


	12. Chapter 12

**( I will not be updating for a while because I was about to write a story but I stopped because of what I have the Asperger's syndrome and it had made me fell like an outcast my who life I have this crazy idea of goin into the army joining the military going to college but in the end I will always fell like an out cast in the end so if you don't se me update any story's this is why 1049 out)**


	13. Chapter 13

Mace Windu stood on the bridge of ship as he looked at the enemy ships infront of his fired on each other " General Windu are scanners indicate that General Plo Koons forces are near the the captured Base" A clone naval officer said " Exactly how many troops are left of Master Plo Koons battalion ?" Mace Windu as the officer

" Are Scanner showed that only two hundred and fifty remain Sir" The clone said to the mater Jedi. Mace let out a sigh " Prepare the gunships where going to get them out of there" Windu said to the officer as he left the bridge " Yes Sir" the clone officer said

German command ship

The German admiral watched as his forces fire on the republic ships " Uh excuse me Admiral " A battle Droid said going up to the Admiral " what is it?" the German Admiral asked the droid " Are Scanner indicate that republic is trying to break through are blockade to retrieve the clone forces that are trapped on the planet " the Droid said to Admiral

The Admiral then began to formulate a plan in his head " Have the ships keep fire on the ships the main cruiser except for the hanger and have three squadrons of fighters await on the Rear of the ship" The Admiral Said to the droid " Are you sure that is wise Admiral ?" The Second in command asked his superior

" Bought of course we will allow the enemy to rescue the allies and once they return we will attack them with fighters cutting them off from the rest of there fleet" the German admiral said to his second in command

On the Republic Cruiser

Mace windu walked towards a gunship with clones awaiting for him " General Windu Sir We are to leave sir " A cone trooper said to Jedi master " Very good lets not keep Master Plo koon waiting" Mace said to his men

As the gunships Exited the ship the battle in space was raging all around them " General Windu we see an opening " The clone pilot said through the comm " The get us though that opening pilot We need to get to master Plo Koon and fast " Mace said to the pilot

On board the German command ship

The Admiral watches as the Republic gunships fly through the hole in his blockade " Excuse me " A battle droid said the German Admiral " What is it ?" the admiral asked the Droid " Uh sir Are ground forces reported that they located the remaining Republic Forces and moving on there position know " the battle droid said to the Admiral

" Very good have are ground forces destroy what's they can and then once the gunships return we shall destroy them " the Admiral said to the droid " roger roger " the Droid said

Guadalcanal

Obi Wan and his men have been fighting alongside the Marines for sometime the Japanese forces have proven to me difficult then he realized

He was walking through the camp where his men and the marines where staying he looked up to his ship above them He saw that some of the clones removed there armor due to the heat that moved through island

" General Kenobi!" He heard some say he turned around to see a young man running towards him " May i help you?" Obi wan asked the young marine " Sir i was given orders colonel to inform you that your request to speak with president Roosevelt has been granted and that you leave at sun down" The marine said to the Jedi master

Obi Wan nodded his head and Dismissed the young Marine. As sun Down Came Obi wan boarded a PT boat that was going to take him to Cruiser and then Transport back to States Obi wan was with Colonel Puller and Commander Cody " Well this is good bye for know " Obi wan said to them

" Colonel puller I'm leaving you with my second in command he's the most loyal Trooper that there is Cody is a good man and leader" Obi Wan said to the marine colonel " Thank you General hope you can make it back before we secured he Island " Cody said to General who nodded his head and turned to enter the PT boat

As the boat Left Colonel Puller Turned to Cody " I'm awaiting your orders Colonel " Cody said to the Marine Colonel " Commander I want you and three platoons on the front lines The Japs are planning an Attack If you have mines then plant them But i want you and the men to defend those lines till the bitter end is that Clear" The Colonel said in low and commanding voice

" Yes Sir but which men sir ?" Cody asked not knowing if was meaning the marines or clones " Both " The colonel said to Cody " Yes Sir " Cody said as he left to gather men and defend there lines against an enemy attack

 **( I'm gonna stop it right there and let me know what you think)**


	14. Chapter 14

Commander Cody and was laying in wait with the marines and the clones of 212th clone battalion night had fallen on the Island news about a Japanese charge had spread through the camp

" what's taking so long?" A marine asked one of the clones " they should have attacked by know " The marine said " Yeah your right last night it was guns blazing but know nothing" the clone said to the marine. A marine manning a Machine gun was taking out a pack of cigarettes from his pocket and opened them " smoke?" the marine asked Waxer who was sitting right next to him " Uh sure" waxer said as he took the cigarette from the pack and stuck it in his mouth " Here's a light" the marine said as he pulled out his lighter and lights Waxers smoke

The two where siting there enjoying there smokes until another marine came towards " commander says get your flare ready where going to shoot them up into the air and see if there Japs out there" the marine said and then went down the line. Waxer got the flare and soon one by one the flares where shoot into the night sky as the light from the flares lite up the night sky the clones and marines could see the Japanese soldiers and battle droids close to them.

Soon the sound of machine guns and blasters filled the air as fire fight brighten the once darken area " There flaking us!" A clone shouted as he fired his DC-15s Carbine blaster " AH!" A Japanese soldier shouted as charged at the clone with his bayonet on his rifle the clone quickly turns and shoots the soldier. Then the Enemy forces quickly retreat to there lines.

" Is it over?" a marine asked then a familiar sound is heard " ARTILLERY GET DOWN NOW!" Cody shouted as artillery shells exploded around them the shells continued to explode as the seen moves up from the ground and looks at night sky. Night becomes day on the Island The marines and clones walk through the hole riddled area that they were defending the night before " Hey check this out " A clone said Said to a couple of his brothers and marines.

They look at each other and before walking towards the clone as the walked towards the clone that had called them over points into a hole filled with dead marines and clones some who's bodies parts where spread across the entire hole.

" shit that could have been us " A Marine says to the others. " Yeah but remember to night is going to be any different from Last nights Artillery attack " one of the clones said " Yeah no shit" One of the other marines said

At Base Camp Colonel puller was talking with commander Cody "Are Intelligence boys tell me that Japanese Are planning a massive assault tonight there objective is to break through are lines and reach the airfield where are plans as well as your ship is if they succeed then My orders are to pull myself and my marines into the jungle to conduct gorilla warfare against the Japanese. I'm not sure what you and your are planning to do if this happens if your going to leave or stay" Colonel Puller said to Cody

The clone Commander looked at Colonel puller he had asked him self same question If he should stay or leave One there was a whole galaxy being torn apart by the forces that had come from the planet the clone army it self was being spread thin throughout the Galaxy just fighting the separatist alone Two he and his clone have grown quiet found of the marines he remembered yesterday before the night attack he saw both his marines and clones laughing cracking jokes even he himself has grown to tolerate the marines aside from being primitive they have shown that they are willing to fight to the last breath no matter what.

Cody looked at Puller " With all due respect sir we Maybe in different armies But me and my men are not going to turn are backs on are brothers in arms Where staying until we get the job the done no matter what" Cody said to Colonel Puller.

The colonel smiled at this " Very good then commander but before we go there's still the matter of one more thing" colonel puller said to Cody " what is it sir?" commander Cody asked the colonel. " Well we may be in different armies but where still fighting the same enemies So as of Day I'm here by promoting you to the Rank of major for your outstanding leadership and on and off the battle filed " colonel puller said to Cody

" I uh don't know what to say sir " Cody said to Colonel puller " well son it's the least I can do know go out there and get ready for tonight's assault that's an order major" Puller said to Major Cody " Sir yes Sir" Cody said as he walked away towards his men

Meanwhile

Washington D.C.

General Obi wan Kenobi had just arrived in the United states capital a few hours ago he was waiting in a hotel room that had been booked for him courtesy of the whit house as he entered the room he saw a small couch and a large bed in the room a table and one bathroom in side it was a suite that he had received from the white house as there guest as he closed the door he walked towards the bed and sat down on the foot of the bed.

He looked around at the suite to him it seemed basic for him he then heard a knock at the door he then once gotten up again and walked towards the door he opened it to see two men in black suits " General Kenobi?" One of them asked " Yes that is correct " Obi wan said to them " where federal Agents sent for the white house where to in form you that you meeting tomorrow with President Roosevelt Is scheduled for the morning " One of the agents said to Obi wan

" Is that all?" Obi wan asked them " Yes sir that is have a nice night they said to him and walked away Kenobi closed the door and walked toward his bed and lyed down thinking about what will happen tomorrow when he meets the leader of the United States

 **( I'm gonna stop it right there and let me know what you think and sorry if it took a while to update this story hope this chapter makes up for it)**


	15. Chapter 15

Above earth a fleet of Venator Class Star Destroyers Exited Hyper space on the the bridge of the command ship stood Jedi General Anakin Skywalker with his padawan Ahsoka Tano and his second in command Rex Captain of the 501st clone Battalion

" General Are scanners showed that General Kenobi's Ship is stationed here" Rex said as he showe a hologram of Guadalcanal " Well than looks like we found are landing zone Ready the fleet and prepare to land we don't know exactly how many droids count Dooku left behind" Anakin said to his second in command " Yes sir " Rex said as he left towards the hanger

On earth

Oddball was flying his squadron of Y-Wings as he flew with a squadron of Grumman F4F wildcats " Grey leader this is Tiger shark leader I Haven't seen anything in the last couple of minutes what about you ?" the US pilot said to Oddball " Negative no ships or aircraft Looks like it's gonna be quiet today" Oddball said.

As the Two squadrons flew for the last minutes " Skipper look enemy ship two o'clock low two miles Easy picking what do you say?" one of the pilots says " Negative are orders are to recon and report back" The Squadron leader.

Soon the other pilots including the clones began to beg the take down the enemy ship " You know there not going to stop until you give the order" Oddball said to the squadron leader

" Alright let's go in for a closer look. But keep your distance" the US pilot says as he both squadrons move through the clouds as they exited the clouds they where meet with anti air fire " Holy cow it's the whole enemy fleet! " one of the pilots says as fleet mixed with battleships Destroyers and cruisers fired on them " Oddball we need-" The clone was cut off as his Y-wing was destroyed

" Oddball watched as bot his and US Squadrons where shoot down then his bomber was hit the last things he remembered was the flames outside of his cockpit before it hit the surface of the ocean

Guadalcanal

Major Cody was walking with colonel puller inside the venator class warship talking to a clone and US engineer " A three hundred bomb hit us yesterday were making repairs as quick as we can but it may be a while " The US engineer said to the two commanding officers as they stood underneath a giant hole made by the Japanese bomb

" Try to get her patched up as quick as you can the Japanese air forces are supposed to be making another attack run soon this time heavy bomber" Cody said to the engineers " Yes sir" the clone said as both engineers saluted there commanding officers as they saluted back

Colonel puller and Major Cody where walking down the ramp of the Venator that lead outside " I want those heavy cannons spread out and fighter and bombers prepared to take off if are intelligence boy are right the Japanese are bringing in troop transports as well" Colonel puller said to Cody " Yes sir I'll see to it that the men get are defenses ready" Cody said to colonel puller

" Very well make sure it get's done" Colonel puller said just as he was about to salute colonel puller Cody heard the familiar sound of Republic gunships filled the air and a fleet of Venator class Cruisers.

Colonel puller looks at Cody " Where you informed of any reinforcements Major?" Colonel puller asked Cody " Not that I was aware of sure Sir" Cody said to Puller. The two walk towards the gunships as the fresh clone troopers began to exit the gunships and the cruisers with Troops tanks and supplies. Cody Recognized three figures that Exited the gunships

" Colonel puller sir if you would come with me there are a few people I would like for you to meet This General Skywalker Commader of the 501st Clone battalion Along with Captain Rex his second in command and General Skywalkers young padawan Ahsoka Tano" Cody said to Colonel puller.

Just as Colonel puller was about to say something Air raid sirens sounded and the sounds of Japanese heavy bombers filled the air. " Guess we can introduce are selves later " Colonel puller said as the Venator Cannons began to fire on the Japanese bombers.

 **( Sorry if this chapter is short and also HAPPY NEW YEAR!)**


	16. Chapter 16

The sound of Anti Air craft fire could be heard as wildcats and Republic fighters shoot down Japanese bombers before they could reach there target Republic Heavy cannons began to sink Japanese troop ships to the bottom of the sea.

But on the ground Japanese forces launched a surprised ground attack " THERE TRYING TO BREAK THROUGH FROM THE LEFT FLANK!" A marine shouted as he gunned down the charging Japanese soldiers Clones from the 501st where struggling to deal with the Japanese soldiers who where backed with battle droids " Master These soldiers are coming at us from every where we need to pull back and set up defenses near the air filed !" Ahsoka said to Anakin as he used his light saber

" No Can do snips we have to hold line!" Skywalker said as he deflected blaster bolts from the battle droids at the same time trying to dodge bullets from Japanese guns a Marine looks at Skywalker " Welcome to front General Let's see what you and 501st got!" The marine shouted as he loaded Thompson sub machine gun and fired his weapon.

On the beach "GET MORE ROUNDS IN THERE NOW!" Major Cody ordered as marine and clones fired the heavy cannons and coastal guns fired on Japanese troops ships the last of the heavy bombers where blown out of the sky and the remaining Troop ships where turning back. In the jungle The Japanese forces began to pull back into the jungle

" Well that was easy master" Ahsoka said to Anakin as they walked " Don't get ahead of your self snips these guys remember this is one of the three factions that joined the separatist " Anakin said to Ahsoka.

Just as she was about to open her mouth the sound of cannon fire could be heard of in the distance towards the ocean " Uh what was that?" Ahsoka asked " That was San Francisco strike group " Cody said to the two " Well Major looks like you made reputation for yourself and 212th here" Skywalker said " Thank you General but know I must get ready to join the men on the ridge line" Cody said and walked pass the Two.

Washington DC

Obi wan kenobi was waiting in a large room with a long brown table waiting to Meet the President a few minutes later a man wearing a suit wit a bow tie the man had glasses his hair was white in the front but darker in the back but was noticeable about the man was that he was in a wheel chair and was brought to Kenobi he spoke

" Are you General Kenobi?" The man asked " Yes I am" Obi wan said to the man " I'm Franklin Delano Roosevelt President of the United States of America" President Roosevelt said to Obi Wan " Nice to meet you I'm General Obi Wan Kenobi of the Galactic Republic " Obi Wan said to president Roosevelt " Please take a seat " President Roosevelt

Obi wan sat in the chair " I Take your here to talk about an alliance between the United States and it allies with Republic I take it" Roosevelt Said to Obi Wan causing him to smirk " Your smarter than you look Mr President " Obi Wan said to the commander and chief " Well we are in a war after all General. And in war we need allies those who we can count on to do there part" Roosevelt said to Obi wan Kenobi

" I Can assure you that Republic will do it's part in the war but I am Wondering is as to how the war here began if you don't mind me asking ?" Obi wan Kenobi asked " Not at all but can we discuss it over dinner I take it you must be starve " President Roosevelt said to the General " Well I am a bit hungry very well Lets have dinner" Obi wan Kenobi said to President

Roosevelt nodded his head " Oh my top military advisers and other military officer will be joining us they have questions to ask " Roosevelt said to Obi wan " I imagine they do" Obi wan said to president Roosevelt.

 **( I know this chapter is short but I hope you like it)**


	17. Chapter 17

Umbara

The Shadow planet was allied with the separatist at the begging of the war as well as the Axis power. At the Umbaran Capital two German Generals where talking to an Umbaran General and count Dooku " Is there a reason for this meeting Generals?" Dooku asked the two German officers wondering " the Fuhrer has asked for the Umbarans to help in a Design of a new weapon the could level cities as well as keep the enemy at bay " one of the generals said

This Caught Count Dooku's attention " What kind of weapon?" He aske the Generals " the Fuhrer has ordered the transfer of A new Type of long range Rockets with a one hundred megaton yield combined with are Rockets" the second General says. The Umbarab General Raised his Eyebrow.

" What are your rockets Exactly?" the Umbaran General asked " they Fuhrer has halted the process but the V2 Rockets plans plans are are designed with at maximum speed of Five thousand seven hundred sixty km/h at impact the speed would be Two thousand eight hundred eighty km/h the warhead is one thousand km the explosive weight is designed to be at nine hundred ten kg" the General said to Umbaran General and count Dooku both where surprised by this.

The Umbaran General looked at the two German officers " the one hundred megaton yield would be difficult to add to this designed difficult but not impossible " the Umbaran said to the Two German generals.

Ryloth

The Twi lek home world was under siege by the German Forces that had began there occupation of the world after entry into the war Cham Syndulla and his resistance had fought there hardest against the AXIS forces with the backing of the Droid army there efforts to push them off of there world was difficult when the Nazis bring a Weapon that was used multiple times in the first world war one that Hitler himself had faced as he fought in the trenches

In one village the citizens where walking about trying to find what peace there could that was until they head the sounds of German planes in the air the German planes dropped there payload on the small town the Twi'leks could only watch as what fell from the planes hit the ground but didn't explode only a green like mist came from what fell from the planes and soon the natives where soon engulfed in the mist and sound of coughing and screaming could be heard as the citizens of Ryloth where hit by Chlorine gas.

German Troops then enter the village as well as Tiger tanks that drive through the village the Twi'leks that had not been died from the gas had tried to beg for mercy but where shot to death. Cham Syndulla watched through his binoculars and let out a sigh he and his resistance fighters had fought hard and long against the German occupation.

" General Syndulla " A resistance fighter said getting his attention " yes what is it?" Cham asked " Are patrols have reported an airbase under construction there are very few forces defending it" A resistance fighter said Cham had thought about it for a while and attack on the airfield would boost morale but at the same time he could loose many of his fighters.

Cham Let out a sigh "gather what weapons we have and prepare for the attack" Cham said to his fighters who nodded and left to prepare for the assult.

Pacific Guadalcanal

In the Jungle Marines and Clone from the 501st and 212th where patrolling the jungle they were walking until one of the marines raised his fist signaling them to stop and then signals them to get down Rex who was among the group of clones rush towards the front of the group " What's the situation ?" Rex asked the marine in charge

" Saw movement in the tree's line we need-" the Marine was shot in the head the blood splattered all over Rex's helmet " Contact!" A Marine shouted as he fired his BAR Bullets and blaster began to fly every where " Get the wounded into the jungle NOW!" Rex ordered as he fired his twin blasters at the jungle after the Marines and clones made it into the jungle

Back at the base camps where the Venators where stationed Anakin and Ahsoka where with colonel puller and Major Cody they where walking around the bases " The San Francisco's fleet is scheduled to be coming in some time tomorrow" Puller said to the three " As well as two army regiments 147th and 182d" Puller said to the three

" Well Reinforcements will be good to help push the enemy forces of the island " Anakin said " Well your right about that General but Remember the Arm has there own Top brass that they take orders from we may be from the same nation but we fall under different branches" Puller said as he walked away " Boy this planet is something else" Ahsoka said to her Jedi Master. "Well your right about that but we need allies to help win the war" Anakin said to her just then a clone naval officer ran towards them " Excuse me General But there is a message for you from the Chancellor Palpatine He says it's urgent " the clone offier said to him

Anakin sighs and looks at Ahsoka " I'll be right back snips let me know when rex and the others get back from there patrol" Anakin said to his Student as he walked towards his ship

 **( I'm gonna stop it right there and let me know what you think )**


End file.
